Three: Vampire Manor
by SnoopySox13
Summary: Teen Titans' Raven and Starfire join with Code Lyoko's Aelita. Can you say Dracula times 10? Please R and R. Open to suggestions.Possibly a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans or Code Lyoko and I never will. So THERE!! HA!

"Raven, can you come here for a minute?"

"What's up?" asked my mom. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"I have a have a favor to ask you," She said.

"O-Kay," I wasn't sure what to say. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Ramsey just called. Because she's going out of state for a wedding, she needs someone to watch her house. When she asked me if I knew anyone who would be able to go over there and do small things like water the plants and feed the fish, I said that you'd be able to do it. She said that you'd be able to bring a friend, if you'd like."

I gave my mom a questioning look.

"Now I know I should have asked you first, but I know how Mrs. Ramsey is a little... strange, and I knew that no one else around here would want to help her. Let alone go into her house," Mom said in her defense.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it, but what makes you think that _I'd _want to go into her house?" I sat down across from her. I sighed. "When do I have to be there?"

"Tomorrow at five O'clock," She answered. "Oh, and Raven, please be careful about not using your- um, gift? - in front of anybody. Please?"

"Okay, okay. What did you think I was going to do? Slice up the couch with Mrs. Ramsey sitting on it? Don't worry. I've got it," I stood and went to my room.

"Can you believe that?" I finished.

"I know! The least she could have done was ask you if you wanted to go and watch Mrs. Ramsey's house. I mean, your mom must know that she's really creepy," Aelita said.

"But c'mon, guys. How often do parents actually ask their kids what they want to do?" Starfire added.

We were doing a three-way phone conversation. I'd just finished explaining my situation to Aelita and Star and they felt the same way I did.

"Wasn't Mrs. Ramsey supposed to be a vampire or something?" Aelita asked.

"Something like that," Star said. "No body really knows for sure 'cause no body has really ever talked to her. But if you come out of this with fangs and a thirst for blood-"

"You can come straight to my house!" Aelita finished. I knew something like that was coming; Aelita is obsessed about vampires and creatures of the night.

"But why don't you two just come with me and see for yourself," I said.

"Are you serious?" Star said excitedly.

"Yeah. Mrs. Ramsey said that I could bring a friend if I'd like."

"Sweet!" Starfire sounded really happy.

"Okay. I have to be there at 5:00 tomorrow. How about we meet at my house and go from there?" I said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, then. 'Bye!" Aelita said.

"'Bye."

"Later."

_Ding-dong._

"I'll get it Mom!" I called through the house. I raced the door.

"Hey, guys!" I stepped back and let my friends come in. We all walked up to my room.

"I have a question," Star tossed her backpack on the carpet, "Even if we find anything, do you think that it will be as dramatic as vampires?" She sat on my bed.

"I don't know, to be honest. But one thing I _am _sure of is that there's something in that house that's not normal," Aelita replied.

"But let's say that there _is_ a vampire or something in there. And let's say that we all get bitten. That means that we become vampires, right? What will happen to the powers we already have?" I asked my friends. I honestly didn't know the answer to this one.

"Well... I guess that we'd keep them, wouldn't we?" Aelita suggested.

Star looked as if she had something to add, but didn't want to make things worse.

Instead, she said, "Come on. This is supposed to be exiting, not depressing! I mean, we're going into the house that kids have talked about for years. We're going to be the first ones ever to see what _really _goes on within those walls! Now enough of this, let's get ready to go!"

"You're right," I said, and not too convincingly, either.

"Does every one have their backpacks ready?" Aelita asked, placing hers in front of her.

"Yeah," Star and I answered.

I had to laugh. "We're making it seem like we're going to spend the night there!"

Aelita laughed, too, but Star had that look in her eye…

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She grinned. "Maybe we _can _spend the night there."

"That would be the best!" Aelita said. They both looked at me.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is... yes. I'll go talk to my mom." I caved!

After fifteen minutes of pleading and begging, Mom finally let us spend the night there. We didn't tell her, of course, what we were looking for.

4:55 PM

"Okay. You guys ready?" I asked my friends.

"Lets do this!" Star and Aelita cried.

"So... this is Mrs. Ramsey's house? It's exactly what I expected!"

We'd been walking around in the 3-floor mansion for fifteen minutes. When we first arrived, I found a note taped to the front door with a key taped to it.

Raven,

I'm sorry I could not be there in person to give you your instructions. I was suddenly called away earlier than anticipated. I hope that you and your companions have a... delightful time. Help yourselves to a tour of my home. I've heard the rumors, of course...

I must warn you, however. Do not, under any circumstance, enter the attic. That is the one room that house that I wish to keep private.

Happy hunting!

I do believe that you will find what you are looking for.

Mrs. Ramsey

They thought she was nuts, to put it simply. But that didn't stop us from exploring the house from top to bottom. Then, we searched through every room- except the attic, of course.

At around 9 o'clock, Aelita and Star and I finally met for the first time in the living room to discuss what we found.

"There's not much here. I mean there's some really funky clothes in Ramsey's closet, but nothing that would suggest anything was seriously wrong here,' I reported.

"I know. Maybe we're just looking too hard. I mean, its like when you're looking for something and can't find it. But when you don't need it anymore, its right in front of your face," Starfire offered.

"I think we should just forget about this for now and go to sleep," Aelita said.

"Good idea. I'm tired anyway," I said, going to my sleeping bag and backpack.

"Goodnight."

"'Night!"

"Goodnight, a sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"If they do, use dynamite!"

"Aelita!"

"Sorry! Hahaha! 'Night!"

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I had the _strangest _dream, though. I dreamt that this guy was chasing me around the mansion. From what I can remember, he was tall and had dark hair and red eyes. Actually, I would've thought he was kind of cute, had it not been for the fact that he was trying to kill me. When he finally caught me, he leaned over me and put my head on his arm. After brushing my hair away from my neck, I saw his fangs plunge. I couldn't see it, but I felt that he had bit me, it hurt so badly. It was like I really _had_ gotten bit. Then, he just looked into my eyes. It was so freaky! It was like the mystery guy could see right through me. The dream ended there.

When I woke up, I was laying on one of the sofas in then living room. Then I remembered my dream. I guess it was just a natural reaction, but I felt around the right side of my neck with my fingertips. Sure enough, I found two small puncture wounds. The fine hairs on my neck stood on end. I _wanted _to believe it was all a dream, but the evidence was there. I knew I should have been scared, or at least a little nervous, but I wasn't. It was like I had been expecting this.

I decided not to wake my friends. What good would that do, anyway? It would only cause an unneeded panic and confusion.

I checked my wristwatch.

_**7:42 a.m.**_

I was exhausted, so I decided to go back to my sleeping bag. After a minute, I drifted off to sleep.

"Raven. Raven!" I was rudely awakened. I glared up at the intruders and bared my fangs. The pair staggered back, gawking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_rfire_**

"Oh my God..." Was all I could manage to say.

Raven glared up at us with blood-red eyes. Her skin was so pale it was almost white.

"What is the meaning of this?" She roared.

"I-I..." Aelita stammered.

"I demand an answer!" By this time, Raven was standing in front of us. She formed fists with her hand, then spread out her fingers, revealing foot-long blades.

"Do _not _make me ask you again!"

"Raven?" A shadowy figure in a black cloak stepped into the living room.

"Alexander!" She ran up to Mr. Tall-Pale-and-Handsome. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Before it dawned on me that Aelita and I could make a run for it, the couple turned around, holding hands.

"What is the matter, my love?" He asked her.

"These- these... mortals have awoken me from my slumber!" She glared at us once more; love in her eyes for "Alexander" was replaced by hatred for us.

"Go now, and sleep, my Queen," He said. "You need your rest."

"But what about-" Raven began, but Alexander hushed her.

"I will take care of them," he whispered to her.

"Queen?" Aelita and I asked after Raven had left.

"That is correct," he sat down in a lounge chair and motioned for us to take a seat across from him. We did... cautiously.

"But then again, I would not expect mortals, such as yourselves, to be familiar with who I am. As you have heard, I am Alexander, King of Darkness and all of its inhabitants. But alas, I needed to find my Queen. When your friend Raven entered my home, I knew she was the one. After transforming her into a 'vampire', as you call it, I easily destroyed all of her memories of the likes of you. Now, the only thing you are to her is a meal."

"How do we change her back?" Aelita demanded.

Alexander thought for a minute. "I will tell you, but only because you will not survive long enough to put any schemes you might have into action. There are two ways to return your friend to 'normal'. The first is to bring her into the sunlight. This will get rid of all of the instincts and needs of a vampire that lurk within her. But it will have one side affect. The other way is a bit more difficult. You must destroy the one who transformed her."

I stared at him. "And that would be _you_."

"My, my. It _is _amazing how quickly the living catches on to things," Alexander remarked. "But it won't do you any good. Once the sun is fully set, the Queen of Darkness will awaken. Unfortunately for you... she will be hungry."

"Now let me see. Raven and I have already decided that we each get one of you. It was so very generous of her to allow me first choice. But I must warn both of you; it embarrasses me to say that my Queen is more powerful than I ever will be. I pity whoever tried to escape her grasp."

I decided it was now or never. I let out a blast of fire right in Alexander's direction. Man, was that _stupid_. He saw what I was up to and reflected it back at me with a wave of his arm. It hit me directly in the chest. I was sent flying over the back of the sofa and hit the wall. My head whipped backward and I was knocked out after impact.

**_Aelita_**

I watched, shaking as Starfire slid down the wall. I stared at her. She didn't move. Placing two fingers on the side of my forehead, I lifted my friend off of the ground and onto the sofa beside me.

Alexander rose from his seat and picked her up.

"I choose you,' he said as he draped her across his arms.

"As for _you_," He turned to me. "We wouldn't want you running off while Raven was still asleep, now would we?"

I glared at him, not knowing what to do. Alexander stared into my eyes while he said, "You will go to sleep now. The only thing that will wake you up is the sound of the voice of the Queen of Darkness."

I don't know what happened then, for sure. All of a sudden, I was exhausted. My eyelids were so heavy, but I couldn't close my eyes! When I'd wake up, Raven would kill me! But then again, I could shut my eyes for just a moment and I'd be ready to fight when I opened them again. I drifted off into darkness.

"Awaken, Mortal!" I opened my eyes to see Raven standing over me.

"Raven! Why are you doing this?" I tried, desperately.

"How _dare_ you use my first name! Now, I shall make your suffering that much worse!"

I was sitting in a chair, my legs tied together and my wrists strapped to the chair arms.

"I will return," Raven snarled, stepping out of the room. "I trust you will not go anywhere..."

"Great. Just great," sighed.

A few candles dimly lighted the bedroom. My back was facing a "California King" sized four-poster bed. From what I could tell, a thick, black canopy surrounded it.

I had to get out of there before Raven came back! I looked around and spotted a double-sided dagger on the nightstand. It seemed like it had a crystal blade- perfect for cutting through ropes.

I stared at the dagger, imagining it floating towards me and cutting my free. Before I knew it, the knife was sawing through the rope that bound my legs together. I let out a sigh of relief as I ran out the bedroom. The hallway was dark and, like the bedroom, only lit by a couple of candles on the walls. I could barely see anything, so I lit a fireball and held it out in front of me. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't have any idea where I was.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" I spun around on my heels and my heart nearly stopped. Raven was standing right in back of me. She was wearing this blood red long dress with really big sleeves.

"Not cool! Not cool!" I thought out loud. I have no idea why, but I plowed right past her. I think I almost knocked Raven down, but I didn't dare look back. As I was running for my life, I realized that I knew about Raven's powers, but she didn't know about, or remember, mine.

I was stuck and there was only one thing I could thing I could think of to do. It as risky, but it had to be done.

"Hey! Vampira!" I shouted. Raven turned and snarled at me, her eyes blazing. She began to chase me. Or, rather, I was running and Raven was levitating.

"Here's goes nothing," I said under her my breath and sprinted towards the window at the end of the corridor. I swiped my hand out in front of me. The window, frame and all, got blasted out. I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me right up to the window.

I dove into the blinding sunlight.

Before I could fall, I began to concentrate. I had never tried this before, so I was terrified that I would just free fall 4 stories. But I didn't! I began to levitate in midair!

Raven followed me out the window and shrieked in pain. The sun's rays were burning her. I wanted so much to help my friend, but I knew that was the only way to bring her back to normal.

All of a sudden, she started screaming in terror, not pain, as she began to fall to the ground. I dove after Raven and caught her by the arms.

"Raven, do you remember _anything_?"

"Nothing. But what's going on? And where did I get these clothes? I love them!"

"Long story. Right now, we need to help Starfire!" I took her by the arm and sprinted off to the attic.

"Where's Star? _What is going on here_?" Raven asked, trying to keep up.

I explained the whole situation to my clueless friend.

"Let's do this!" She sprinted behind me, razors ready.

"This is it," I said. We stopped at the attic door.

"What makes you think that they're in the attic?" Raven stared at the solid oak door.

"Mrs. Ramsey said to stay out of the attic because there was private stuff up here. Plus it was the only room we didn't search. It _has_ to be it!"

I swung my arm in front of me.

Raven went into the room first. Before I could do anything, she had Alexander cornered, a blade to his throat.

"Raven! Where's Star?" I asked.

I got my answer.

I felt someone take hold of both of my shoulders and before I knew what was happening, I was flung against the stone wall. To top that off, when I opened my eyes, I found myself pinned against the wall, Starfire glaring at me.

Plus side: I found my Star.

Down side: She wanted to kill me.

"Not you too!" I said. I struggled to get free, but Star was too strong... and she wasn't even trying!

"Raven! Do it now!" I managed to shout.

"Do what?" She was starting to back up. Alexander's shocked was wearing off.

"Destroy him!" I coughed.

"If you insist!" I could tell she was smiling. All I could hear was a battle cry from raven and a scream of agony. There was an explosion and a flash of light.

Star blinked a couple times like she just woke up. Thankfully, she let me go.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked. "And why does Raven have fangs?"

"What?!" Raven frantically felt her teeth. "Oh my God. She's right!"

"Alexander _did _say that there could be a small side affect," Star said.

"_Sure_. The one thing you _do _remember..." Raven sighed.

"Let's just get out of here!" I said. We ran through the house, retrieved our tuff and ran out of the place like there was no tomorrow.

**_Raven_**

"Hi, Honey! How was your sleep over?" My mom greeted me in a too-cheerful-too-early voice.

"Great," I said, forcing a smile.

"Raven, are you wearing plastic vampire teeth?" She looked at me like I was nuts.

FYI: They're called _fangs_.

"Yeah."

I wish.

"Okay, then. You look terrible. Why don't you go sleep in your room for a bit? I bet you stayed up all night with Aelita and Starfire," Mom said, smiling. It was pitiful how oblivious she was.

"You have no idea..." I dragged myself up the stairs.


End file.
